Things Aren't Always As They Seem
by Mrs.YamiYugi98
Summary: One night when Bella Swan is walking home from work she notices a hurt cat in the woods and takes it home. After she takes it home she notices all the wounds on it are gone. The next morning Bella shockingly finds instead of a cat on her bed a naked man on her bed. Pairings are Jasper x Bella
1. Chapter 1

I shivered as I walked back home from the library, it was freezing. I stopped for a moment to zip my jacket all the way up, and wrap my scarf tighter around my neck to block the air. I started walking again, and decided to take a short cut through a trail through the woods to get home faster.

I heard a noise come from the bushes as I walked through the trail I stopped for a moment as I looked at the bush where the noise came from. I gasped as I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes stare back at me. Slowly the creature came out slowly I breathed a sign of relief as I noticed it was only a cat.

The cat was a orange tabby cat, I looked closely at the cat and noticed blood dripping from it. The tabby cat let out a weak meow and fell over. I tried to pick it up, but it hissed and spat at me.

"Please let me help you," I said calmly to the cat.

The cat kept hissing and spitting at me, I noticed that each minute passed the cat became more tired, so I decided to wait for the cat to just get tired and fall asleep before I tried to do anything with it.

The cat's yellow eyes slowly closed until only its chest moved up and down calmly as it breathed calmly in its sleep. I took off my jacket and set it over the cat, and carefully picked it up, while trying to ignore the shiver that I felt from cold wind that flew over me.

I tried to walk as fast as I could without waking up the sleeping cat in my arms. As I held the cat in my arms I felt electricity flow through me each time a part of its fur touched me, it sent shivers from my toes to my head.

I shook my head, "_Come on Bella focus stop imagining things,"_ I thought to myself.

Many minutes later I finally made it home. After I had managed to one-handed open the front door, I set the cat down on my floor in my living room, and got up to turn the heat on so that my freezing skin could warm up. I walked back into the living the cat was still sleeping. I carefully unwrapped it from my jacket, and observed the cat closely.

The cat had bloody marks on it, I couldn't make out what had done it because of all the blood. The cat seemed to have many of the same marks though, but I could tell that they had to of been bite marks. Some parts of the cat had patches of hair missing, and its left ear was battered up badly.

I got up and ran to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and got warm water on it. I squeezed the washcloth to make sure it didn't drip a lot on my floor. I walked back into the living room and sat in front of the orange tabby cat, and carefully rubbed the blood off of it.

Ten minutes later the cat was finally bloodless and looked less battered up then it was before. I stared at the cat noticing even though it was still battered up it looked beautiful and looked like a warrior.

_"I guess this cat must be a fighter,"_ I though to my

self as I laughed a little.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two little plastic bowls. With one of them I filled with water, the other one I put some tuna in it since, I didn't have any cat food yet. I placed the bowls next to the cat, and gently placed the cat on my couch.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on my shower. I stripped off my clothes and put them in the laundry basket in my bathroom closet, as I put my clothes in the basket I saw my reflection in my mirror. I winced, I looked horrible my hair was messed up and tangled from the wind outside, and my cheeks were still flushed from the wind outside to. I snapped out of it as I felt the steam from the shower.

I stepped into the shower and stood there as the hot water relaxed my muscles. After standing there for about 10 minutes I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and and lathered my dark brown hair in it. I massaged my scalp while scrubbing the shampoo in it. While I let my shampoo sit in my hair I grabbed my lemon scented body wash and rubbed my body with it. After I rinsed the shampoo and the body wash off me I grabbed a towel off a rack and wrapped the towel around my body.

I walked to my bathroom closet and grabbed some lotion and rubbed it on my arms and legs. I heard scratching on the door followed by a meow. I swung the door opened there stood the orange tabby cat that had no bite marks on it.

"What the hell?" I said aloud, "You just had bite marks on you,"

I observed the cat more closely the patches that had no fur on it was covered not all the way, was covered with a light layer of fur.

How on earth could this be just a moment ago, the cat was battered up and covered with bite marks. My train of thoughts was interrupted by the cat rubbing against my legs affectionately and purring, its eyes yellow eyes looked at me as if I was the only person in the world.

I decided that maybe I just needed sleep so I walked to my room. I took off my towel and grabbed pajamas.

'_How could those bite marks be gone?" _I asked myself in my head as if my brain or conscious would answer back to me.

I got up on my bed and pulled the covers up me, I smiled in relief as I realized that I was off tomorrow so I could spend the day finding answers about the vanishing bite marks and could somehow find a way to relax. I felt the bed shake a little and felt something climb up next to me, it was the tabby cat. The cat laid next to me and layed its head on my chest and purred warmly at me.

I smiled sleepily as I drifted off to sleep the last I recall was the cat licking my face.

When I woke up the next morning I kept my eyes closed and stretched, but something stopped me.

"_I don't remember the cat being this heavy" _I thought to myself.

I opened my eyes to look at the cat, but what I saw stare at me wasn't a cat in fact it was far from it. It was a lean, blonde, male who was staring back at me laying his head on my chest as he smirked at me, but even that would've of been better than what else I noticed. I noticed the man was naked, so I did the only thing that came to my mind first, which was screaming.

So, I screamed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Things Aren't Always As They Seem Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight or any of the characters all of it is Stephanie Myers because, if it was mine a lot of things would change..

Jasper: Would you just get on with story!

Me: Okay calm down. Anyways before Jasper kills me on with the story!

_Previously on Things Aren't Always As They Seem.._

_\ _

_ I got up on my bed and pulled the covers up me, I smiled in relief as I realized that I was off tomorrow so I could spend the day finding answers about the vanishing bite marks and could somehow find a way to relax. I felt the bed shake a little and felt something climb up next to me, it was the tabby cat. The cat laid next to me and layed its head on my chest and purred warmly at me. _

_ I smiled sleepily as I drifted off to sleep the last I recall was the cat licking my face._

_ When I woke up the next morning I kept my eyes closed and stretched, but something stopped me._

_ "I don't remember the cat being this heavy" I thought to myself._

_ I opened my eyes to look at the cat, but what I saw stare at me wasn't a cat in fact it was far from it. It was a lean, blonde, male who was staring back at me laying his head on my chest as he smirked at me, but even that would've of been better than what else I noticed. I noticed the man was naked, so I did the only thing that came to my mind first, which was screaming._

_ So, I screamed loudly._

When I screamed I meant I screamed, it was scream that could of put any horror movie scream to shame. I quickly scrambled up and fell off of the side of the bed when I stopped screaming, and I ran for the kitchen. I was almost around the bend where the kitchen was until I was shoved down on the floor.

The naked man put all his weight on me as I gasped for breath my chest heaved as I gulped down the welcoming air. I tried to claw the man but he quickly grabbed both my hands by the wrist and held them over my head. All I could feel was his weight on me, his chest pressing down on me.

My nipples hardened quickly, it had been a while since I had been this close to a man. I felt a familiar burning sensation in the bottom of stomach as I realized the man's thigh was pressed in between my legs I could feel his a prodding against my stomach which quickly snapped me back to reality.

As I started to freak out the man seemed to realize and began to purr comfortingly and nuzzle the side of my neck. As the man did that I felt electricity flow over me where the man was touching me which was basically everywhere. Soon I started to relax and stopped straining and fighting.

After I was calm for while the man sat up in front of me, and I did the same but in front of him. The man studied me as I did the same. The man had blonde curly hair that went to about his chin just a little shorter. The man had a lean body that was muscular but not overly muscular. Overall the man was very attractive, but one thing caught my eyes which was his eyes, they were yellow just like the cat. In fact, the man reminded me of the cat so much.

That's when it hit me this man was that cat.

_'But how can this man be the cat?'_ I wondered in my mind.

"Who are you?" I questioned slowly.

The man cocked his head to the side and was quiet, until the man smirked, "I'm Jassper," the man said while drawing out the 's' in his name.

I gasped quietly his voice was rough but still very attractive, I could detect a southern accent coming out of his mouth which added even more attractiveness to him.

"Who are you?" Jasper purred at me.

"I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella," I stuttered out.

Jasper's smirk widened and he came forward to nuzzle me again pushing me to the floor.

"Umm Jasper what are you doing?" I asked nervously, I was afraid I might offend him and he would try to hurt me.

"I'm getting my scent on you, and I'm trying to show I you that I love you," Jasper said, as he nuzzled into my chest instead.

"Love me?" I stuttered.

"Yes, you are mine and you must love me to since you helped me," Jasper said, his voice slightly muffled by him burying his head into my chest.

"So, you are the cat?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

Jasper only nodded while breathing deeply as he nuzzled into me. I sat still and let Jasper keep nuzzling me, so that he would get it over with. As much I hated to admit it his purring and nuzzling made me feel good.

I sat silently until I felt a sharp pain on my chest. I yelped and shoved Jasper as hard as I could but he barely even moved. I looked down to see a bite mark on my chest. I looked over at Jasper in shock, his mouth had a few drops of my blood on it.

"What the hell was that for!" I shouted, his teeth had gone right through my shirt.

"I had to do that, so that no one else will take you away from me because, your mine," Jasper said while smiling brightly at me.

I stared at him not knowing what to say. All the sudden Jasper jumped and right into my lap, his lips crashing into mine. Jasper's hands wrapped themselves into my long brown hair while he passionately kissed me. I sat in stunned silence as he kissed me, not knowing what to do I kissed him back, with equal amount of passion in it.

As Jasper kissed me he crushed my body against mine as he rubbed against me. I weaved my hands into his head jerking him more towards me. For a moment it was just Jasper and me in our own world but of course that was all ruined by pounding on the door.

Jasper quickly jumped up standing in between me and the door while hissing and growling.

"Bella open up!" My best friend Rosalie yelled at me from the door.

I ran to my room to put some jeans and a sweater on, but I stopped in my tracks when I realized what was I supposed to do with Jasper.

I came up with an idea, and I grabbed Jasper's hand jerked him to my bedroom and shut the door.

Before I left I told him, " Stay right there and don't move I'll get you when they are gone,"

Jasper whined and tried to talk me into staying with him, but it didn't help. I quickly ran to the door as Rosalie pounded on the door harder.

I opened the door and in walked Rosalie.

"What took you so long?" Rosalie asked me hotly as she glared at me.

"I'm sorry I had to do something important," I said hastily.

Rosalie stopped for a moment, "Wait a second there was a boy here!"

Bella gasped, _"Oh no shes going to see Jasper!"_ I mentally shouted.

\

"Isabella |Marie Brown!" Rosalie yelled.

I ran to my bedroom and there stood in the mess was Jasper.

"Who is this?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"I'm Jasper," Jasper answered, " I'm Bella's mate."

Any chance of surviving by Rosalie tonight,I thought to myself as I noticed her pissed off look. Not a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Things Aren't Always As They Seem Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Thank you for all the reviews! Anyways on with the story!

_Previously on Things Aren't Always As They Seem.. _

_ Rosalie stopped for a moment, "Wait a second there was a boy here!" _

_ Bella gasped, "Oh no shes going to see Jasper!" I mentally shouted._

_\_

_ "Isabella |Marie Brown!" Rosalie yelled._

_ I ran to my bedroom and there stood in the mess was Jasper. _

_ "Who is this?" Rosalie asked curiously._

_ "I'm Jasper," Jasper answered, " I'm Bella's mate." _

After Jasper's outburst Rosalie turned around quickly to me and a smack sound echoed in my bedroom. I gasped Rosalie slapped me across the face! My cheek hurt badly and I could feel it heating up quickly.

Next thing I know I'm placed behind Jasper's lean body as he growled and bared his teeth at Rosalie.

"Bella he's naked!" Rosalie shouted, ignoring Jasper's glare.

After about we all calmed down we all sat down, after getting Jasper a pair of sweat pants that were a little to short for him, and I explained how I came across a cat, and helped it. I carefully explained the part about Jasper being that cat, but leaving out the detail of Jasper biting me.

"You mean that this guy right here was a cat?" Rosalie asked, while giggling.

"Yes!" I shouted.

Rosalie was quiet for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Yeah right that's impossible!" Rose choked out between laughs.

Jasper said nothing, but nuzzled my cheek were Rosalie had slapped me. I don't know what came over me, but I started to brush his hair back as he nuzzled into me in a comfortingly way.

Rosalie looked at us weirdly, but shook her head.

"Bella I think you need to rest your not thinking right," Rosalie said a few minutes later.

I nodded and didn't reply. I felt like I was in my own world with only Jasper, but I snapped out of it from the sound of the front door opening. I looked over to see Rosalie walking out but before she left she looked over her shoulder.

"I'll call you in the morning tomorrow Bella," she called out, and the door slammed shut.

Everything was quiet as Jasper kept nuzzling my cheek. I closed my eyes while I I brushed his hair back. Jasper purred as I brushed his hair with my hands, and then I felt something wet brush my cheek from where I was smacked. My eyes flew open and I looked to the side.

"Did you just lick me?" I asked in shock.

Jasper didn't reply, as I was about to ask him again my voice was muffled by Jasper's lips. I gasped, and Jasper quickly used this as an opportunity to get into my mouth with his tongue. I felt my cheeks start flush from me blushing as I tentatively returned the kiss.

Minutes later the kissing grew more passionate, I pulled him closer to me as I jerked him by his hair. He broke the kiss so that we could breathe, I ran my hands over his chest, I was happy that I didn't give him a shirt. His muscles rippled under my hands and he groaned. I threaded my hands through his hair and pulled him down again and we kissed again passionately.

Jasper's hands ran up and down my body. I heard a rip in the background and noticed my sweater fly somewhere behind him, but I didn't care I was to distracted as Jasper kneaded my breast.

Jasper picked me up and set me into his lap, and I started to grind my hips down to his trying to find more friction to relieve me.

Jasper threw his hips up at mine as he grinded with more force, I threw my head back as a moan surfaced up again, but was muffled by his mouth on mine. I pushed Jasper down as I sat on his hips grinding myself on top of him finding the right friction. I felt Jasper's hands on my back as he pulled me down my chest on his, as we kissed chastely. Jasper groaned as I grinded harder and faster, he grabbed my hips adding more speed to the grinding.

"Jassper," I moaned.

Jasper started to kiss my necks sucking until he found my sweet spot. I could feel my stomach coiling with pleasure as he sucked on my neck and lightly biting it. I felt Jasper's cock throb under me as I realized he came, the thought pushed me over the edge and Jasper grabbed my hips grinding into me fast.

I fell on top of Jasper exhausted, and Jasper just brushed my hair out of my face. Jasper wrapped his arms around me, and purred.

'

I got up after I layed on Jasper, for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, to take a quick shower and change into clean clothes. I grabbed a large t shirt and sweat pants for Jasper, and went back into my bedroom.

Jasper still layed on the floor with a dreamy look on his face.

"Here are some clean clothes for you to wear for right now," I told him, as he started to pull them on.

I sat down across from him, and began questioning him.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire," Jasper said.

Surprisingly I wasn't surprised for some reason it was like in the back of my mind I knew all along.

"Okay, then how do you turn into a cat?" I asked slowly.

"Do you honestly think vampires are the only supernatural thing out here?" Jasper said, chuckling.

I glared at him, "What did you think, up until this day I didn't even know about vampires."

Jasper shrugged.

"Well that doesn't exactly explain how you change into a cat," I muttered.

"I basically pissed off a witch who cursed me into changing into a cat," Jasper said, not directly looking into my eyes.

"I'm guessing that's not all," I stated.

\

"You see if the witch said that if I didn't find my mate in 50 years than I will stay a cat forever."

"Okay and what does this involve with me," I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Bella you_ are _my mate," Jasper told me cautiously.

"Okay then I guess your cured and can leave right?"

"No you don't understand even though your my mate we must develop feelings for each other, not just lustful feelings."

"What if we don't?"

"Well I guess I'll be living the rest of eternity as a cat," Jasper said, while looking down.

"Jasper, how many years do you have left?" I asked, nervously.

"I have a year left," Jasper said, sadly.

I wonder if he has anywhere to stay I wondered in my head. It can't hurt if he stayed with me for a while maybe we can bond and just maybe develop feelings.

"If you don't have no where to stay you can stay here with me," I told him, softly.

Jasper looked up at me his eyes widening, " You mean it?"

"Of course I do if I didn't I wouldn't of asked,"

"Okay I suppose I could," Jasper said, thoughtfully.

For some reason my heart sped up and I started to feel very happy. Jasper looked up at me smirking as if he knew my emotions.

"What?" I asked.

"Your emotions," Jasper said.

"What about them," I asked, slowly, I really hoped he couldn't feel them.

"Your very happy," he said.

"How do you know,"

"I have a gift as a vampire which includes feeling emotions and controlling them,"

Oh god, my face heated up. That meant he could feel every single emotion of mine.

" I like it when you blush," Jasper said, leaning forward to me I could feel his breathe on me.

Then very slowly Jasper's lips landed on mine in a sweet kiss. As soon as it started, it ended. I couldn't help but be disappointed by it, and Jasper ,probably sensing my emotion, laughed.

My face heated up even more embarrassment flooding over me.

"Don't feel embarrassed, its only natural for you to be disappointed by me breaking off the kiss I am after all incredibly handsome," Jasper said, smugly.

I knew one thing for sure, which was that my life was going to be no longer normal.

Well that's the end of chapter 3. Please read and review it makes me happy! I also need idea's for what should happen I will happily take suggestions.

"


End file.
